Love like a River
by goldengreaser
Summary: Dallas thought he was a burden to his mother but nothing could be further from the truth. Companion to Redemption.


**Disclaimer- I do not own **_**The Outsiders **_**or **_**The River Lullaby**_** from **_**Prince of Egypt.**_** It is performed by Amy grant and I could so see Annie singing to a baby Dallas. Oh warning there is a birth in here so Yeha um a little explicit. No sex though.**

**This is a companion to Redemption. This was inspired by a review sent to me by ****iwalkinthelight. So that is who this story is dedicated to. God Bless.**

November 8th, 1949 11:45 PM

**RAT A TAT A TAT, RAT A TAT A TAT, **Carol Hanson moaned groggily. She rolled over and looked flipped on the light.

**RAT A TAT A TAT, RAT A TAT A TAT, **She looked at her alarm clock. _11:45 PM_! _"Who could it be at this hour?"_ Yawning she sipped her feet off the side of the bed and into her slippers. She walked over to the closet and grabbed her robe.

**RAT A TAT A TAT, RAT A TAT A TAT **"Hold on I'm coming." Carol opened the bedroom door and started coming down the stairs. The banging got louder. She sighed. "Just hold your horses."

Finally she got into the living room and turned onto the light. Then she unbolted the door and opened it. She gasped. In the moonlight stood her very pregnant half sister.

Carol gasped. "Annie why are you here, where's Frank?" Annie put her arms around her belly. She felt her stomach grumble.

"Probably off with some dumb floozy."

Carol frowned. "Oh Annie." Carol immediately through her arms around her sister. "You're freezing, come inside."

Annie nodded and followed her sister inside. In the light Carol looked at her sister. "Have you eaten?"

Annie shrugged. "yeha?"

"When?"

"A couple of days ago."

"Come on. I have some leftovers."

"Thank you." Annie winsed.

"You okay honey?"

"Nothing I can't handle."

Carol shook her head loading stuff from the ice box and unwrapping it. She placed it in a pan and into the stove. Then she walked over to her sister and sat across from her. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be okay." Annie winked then winced**.**

"The baby?" Annie glowed and wrapped her arms around her belly giving a smile that her sister had never seen. There was no mischief no sarcasm.

"The baby's fine." I think it'll come soon."

"Good."

Annie winced and moaned. "Annie?"

Annie tried to smile. "I'm fine Carol. The baby's on its way that's all."

Carol lifted her sister by the arms. "Come on honey. Lets get you to a bedroom."

Annie pushed her sister off. "I'm fine, honest. The baby won't be coming for awhile yet."

"But Annie."

"Carol, I know babies. Now please let me have something to eat."

"Honestly Annie…."

"I'm fine! Now can we eat?" Annie replied testily.

Carol sighed and mumbled something close to "Hormones."

Carol got up and took out the leftovers. She got out a plate and scooped the food on it. Then she walked over and put it on the table. "Remember to pray."

Annie nodded and bowed her head. She was silent a moment then opened them and looked at her food. "Carol that is really too much. Do you have to mother everybody?

Carol smiled and shrugged. She watched her sister take a bite. Annie winced again and dropped her sppon. "On second thought get me upstairs now!"

"Got it."

November 9th, 1949 1:45 PM

Annie scream. Carol wiped her forehead. "I really should have called the doctor."

Annie winced and shook her head. "He'd only just be getting here."

"I could have called Howard he is the grandfather."

"Not so far as he knows and I want to keep it that way."

"Fine, now push."

Annie screamed and Carol went to the edge of the bed. "I see the head."

Annie screamed again. "What do I do?"

Annie sighed taking a deep breath. "Support the baby's head." She breathed deeply. "Then push the shoulder towards my stomach if the other shoulder comes out."

Annie breathed deeply and screamed in pain. "Got it."

"Hol..Hold on tight. There might be some reddish water…AHHH"

"He' s out."

Annie smiled. "He? Ah he." She took a deep breath. "Put him on my stomach face down so all the fluid can drain from his mouth. Skin, to skin and make sure there are blankets so he can stay warm. I'm going to pass the placenta. Make sure I don't bleed to quickly"

Carol did as she was asked. "He's beautiful Annie."

Annie tried to look. 'he aint crying Carol. He aint crying."

"What do, what do I do?" Carol panicked. Annie was starting to tear up.

Annie heaved a worried sob. "Wrap him in a blanket. Rub his back hard but not to hard."

Carol nodded and grabbed the baby and a blanket. She rubbed his back. "WAAAAAAAAAA."

"WAAAAAA."

Annie moaned. "Good I'm passing my placenta now. Hand the baby to me and put a bowl under my vagina."

Carol blushed fiercely looked up shocked. 'Yes Carol I have a vagina. Now give me the baby and do it."

Carol nodded and picked up the crying baby and gave him to his mother. Annie took him. "SSHH." She whispered wincing.

"It almost out. I see blood and the cord's getting longer."

'Good, now I'm going to sit up." Annie sad rocking the baby. "You need to rub my stomach just below the belly bottn. It'll hurt me but keep going until my uterus feels like a grapefruit."

Carol blanched again but kept going. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAA, WAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"Sshh." Annie whispered kissing her baby and winsing.

**XXXXXXX- Ten Minutes later**

"Should I cut the cord?"

"Annie nodded. "Yeha I guess o."

"What do you mean you guess so?"

"well the doctor won't be here for awhile."

"Alright fine."

"Tie a lace around the cord, tightly it won't hurt the baby. Use a double know. about three inches from the him Tie another lace tightly about two inches further away from the first lace and cut between the two knots. Is that easy enough?"

"Yes."

"Good. Be carefull."

Carol nodded and grabbed the still crying baby. "For a kid who couldn't breath at first he still has some lungs."

Annie smiled. "I'm glad."

"Okay baby. Here goes nothing. And Carol cut the cords. The baby wailed louder.

"I thought you said it wouldn't hurt the little guy."

"it didn't. He's cold. Give him here."

Annie took the baby in her arms and wrapped a blanket around him. "there now." She rocked him a little. "It's okay. You can stop crying now."

"Stubborn, aint he?"

Annie sighed. "Hush now, my baby Be still love, don't cry Sleep like you're rocked by the stream Sleep and remember My lullaby And I'll be with you when you dream Drift on a river That flows through my arms Drift as I'm singing to you I see you smiling So peaceful and calm And holding you, I'm smiling, too Here in my arms Safe from all harm Holding you, I'm smiling, too Hush now, my baby Be still, love, don't cry Sleep like you're rocked by the stream Sleep and remember this river lullaby And I'll be with you when you dream I'll be with you when you dream"

The baby stopped crying and fell asleep. Annie kissed his forehead. "Look at that little blond hair." Carol remarked. "Just like his father."

Annie sighed. "I told you not to say anything." Carol sighed sitting beside her sister

"I'm sorry." Annie shrugged.

"Just don't do it again."

"Fine. Hey honey, what are you going to name him?"

"Dallas James."

"Like the city?"

Annie nodded. "I love it there. And even if I'm never telling James you are right. He is the father. I want Dallas to have a part of him."

"Good for you."

Annie shrugged and kissed her son. "Are you happy."

Annie nodded at her sister as she stroked her son's cheek. "I love him. He's so perfect. I couldn't be happier."

"A baby's a lot more work then a foul."

"I know but I can't see me living without him. I've carried this baby for nine months. I aint perfect but I'm going to be a good mother, I want to be." She grabbed Dallas's hand with her finger. "I have to be."

Dallas latched on tightly. "You're feisty aren't you my Dally."

"Dally?"

"Sort of a nickname. It fits."

"Yes it does." Carol smiled and pushed back her sister's hair. "Annie you did a good job."

"I'd say we both did, I could not have done it without you."

"That's what big sisters are for dear."

Annie looked back down at Dallas. She grinned.

Carol sat down on the edge of the bed. "This isn't going to be easy Annie dear. You ought to tell James."

Annie shook her head. "James has his own life to live. He doesn't need us mocking it up." Annie kissed Dallas. "Dallas and I will be just fine on our own."

"Are you sure?"

Annie glared at her sister. Carol knew better to press. Annie was famous for her short temper, better not to test the waters. "All right. I'll go call the doctor. He'll want to look you both over."

"Thank you."

**1956**

Little Dally Winston ran toward the room he'd stolen a glance at the nurse's papers to find. He ran as fast as his little feet would carry him. The room was white with the beeping and clicking of what seemed like a thousand machines.

A woman hovered over a bed. There were all kinds of wires and machines. Dallas shivered. He didn't know much about health but he knew that the machines were not a good sign. "Mom."

The woman, a nurse turned around. "You can't be here. You have to have a parent or guardian with you. Now get; she needs her rest."

Dallas ignored the woman and walked closer. "Mom…"

The nurse gave a huff and walked towards Dallas. She grabbed his arm and started to drag him out. "Out now!"

There was a moan. The nurse stopped a minute. She turned to the bed. "What was that dear?"

"My son," the voice was so quiet and horse Dallas barely heard it. He was sure the nurse had a hard time understanding.

"Yes dear?"

The voice gasped for air. "My son, I want my son."

The nurse hovered over. "But you need your rest. He can come back later."

"Please, my son, My Dally." The voice said. It was so weak and tired. Dallas shivered. His mom sounded exhausted.

"All right dear. You can see your son." The nurse walked over to Dallas. "Go on now, be careful."

Dallas walked over. The closer he got the more the machines overwhelmed him. "Mom?" His mother moaned. Dallas got up closer. He yelped. The woman in the bed did not look like his mother at all. His mother was beautiful. Men were always telling her this. He used to think she was an angel. But now….

Her face was beaten in, bruised, blackened and broken. Scars lined it all over. Her hair had been hacked off. She was swollen and paler then usual. She wore casts on both legs and one arm. Her eyes were open only to slits, swollen over. Her nose was completely out of place.

"Mommy?"

"Dallas, Dally?" She wanted her baby. She had to see him. He was her life, her world.

"I'm here mom." Dallas felt like crying. His mom was a boisterous woman, she sounded like a kitten now. He was here she could see him. Annie felt awful, like she was dying. She had never been so scared in her life.

"My baby." A ghost of a smile lit her face. Dallas sniffled then. He really was crying. This was all his fault. He should have saved her. Annie just couldn't be without him, not her boy. She had to have him with her. Dallas was her world. Having him there made her calm. He made everyday worthwhile.

With her uncasted arm she beckoned him. Careful of the wires Dallas climbed onto the bed. Slowly Annie Winston brought her son to her. Dallas sighed helping her. She was so weak, so unlike herself. _"He's so warm." _

Dallas would never admit it but he was scared to death. He turned on his side to face his mother. She stroked his hair, slowly. Overwhelmed by it all Dallas started to cry. Annie hated to see her son cry. It hurt her deeply. "Sssh," she muttered tiredly. "Please don't cry kiddo. Be my tough little guy while I'm here."

Her Dallas should never have to cry. He should be happy, mischievous and happy.

Dallas sniffled. "Come on, where…." Annie gasped for air, "where's my little imp?"

At the mention of his pet name he forced a smile. "Right here mom."

"That a boy." Annie stroked her son's hair some more. "You always have been my brave one."

Dallas sighed. He grabbed his mother's hand. "You're going to be okay, won't you mommy?"

Annie inhaled deeply and coughed. She was dying, she could feel it. She didn't want to leave him. She couldn't but she had to. "Mommy?"

"I'll try Dally. Just stay with me a little while. You make me feel so much better?" Sighing Dallas laid his head on the crook of his mother's good arm. He yawned sleepily.

'I'll stay mommy. I love you."

"I love, love you too Dally.". She loved her son more then he could possibly ever know.

"You.... you should sleep."

Dallas shook his head fervently. "I can't sleep."

"I..I'll be here. We'll sleep, here. When..we wake." She coughed and moaned. It hurt oh it hurt. "I'll te,,tell you story. We can go..riding." But Annie Winston never woke up again.

**April 1967**

**Beep, Beep, Beep**

The unearthly woman appeared from now here. Her black hair sat at her shoulder. She looked at the boy in the bed and walked over to him. Her white gown swept the floor.

Her son, his face was so white, so pale. He looked cold. She sighed. "You've got to live Dallas. You're going to be okay now." He did not fee her as she kissed his cheek or held his hand.

"You're prayers have been heard. James.." she paused. "You're father is going to be okay. He loves you Dallas. He and Carol and George they love you."

Tears fell from her face. "And I love you, my little imp. I am proud that you are my son. You scare me Dallas with what you do, but you are a good boy."

"You have got to be okay. I need for you to be. We'll be together soon enough. You've done some pretty stupid stuff." She sighed clutching his hand. "I'm not mad at you anymore. You've been bad yes, but you are good. I could never have asked for a better son."

Annie cried. "You were never a burden to me. You gave me a purpose Dallas. I had a purpose in you. I loved every second I had with you."

**BEEP BEEP BEEP.**

"You won't remember me being here, when you wake up. But know I love you. You're my dally, my wild little stallion. You're as reckless as Bullet you know." She chuckled.

"Hush now, my baby Be still love, don't cry Sleep like you're rocked by the stream Sleep and remember My lullaby And I'll be with you when you dream Drift on a river That flows through my arms Drift as I'm singing to you I see you smiling So peaceful and calm And holding you, I'm smiling, too Here in my arms Safe from all harm Holding you, I'm smiling, too Hush now, my baby Be still, love, don't cry Sleep like you're rocked by the stream Sleep and remember this river lullaby And I'll be with you when you dream I'll be with you when you dream"

Dallas moaned in his sleep. "mm mom?"

"I'm here. I'm always here."

Another ghostly figure with dark hair appeared. His face was dark and tanned and clean. He peered at the hospital bed. "Is he going to be alright?"

"He'll be fine Johnny." Annie turned around.

"Are you ready to go?"

Annie nodded. She peered at her son. She walked back over. "Johnny's okay. I'm taking care of him. Just like Carol is watching you for me. It's going to be okay"

With one last look at her son, her baby, Annie disappeared back into the light.

**Awe see Dallas your mommy did love you.**


End file.
